The present invention relates in general to the field of electronic packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cooling apparatus that removes heat from one or more electronic components using a liquid-cooled cooling plate assembly in fluid communication with one or more hoses each having an inside surface that is pre-treated with a hydrophobic coating to reduce depletion of a corrosion inhibitor dissolved in a liquid coolant that flows through the hose. The present invention also relates to a hose provided with a hydrophobic coating for use with liquid-cooled cooling plate assemblies and other applications, as well as to a method of fabricating such a coated hose.